


Temptation

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk doesn't do parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Temptation  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 132  
>  **Summary:** Kirk doesn't do parties.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word party for my [Prompt Table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/301752.html) for st_20_fics

It wasn’t as if he hated parties, not really. He just didn’t have time for them. As the Captain of the Enterprise he had way too much work to do. 

The music drifted through the doors as he walked by, tempting him.

Jim closed his eyes and let the soft peals of feminine laughter wash over him. His lips began to curve into a smile as he opened his eyes. _Maybe a few minutes wouldn’t hurt._ Jim turned and began to walk towards the door. He paused for a moment lost in thought. After what had happened the last time.. sure it had turned out to be the power of suggestion but still... He wasn’t willing to risk it. Jim shook his head and quickly spun on his heels and walked away.


End file.
